


张扬×尤东东

by Purewhite_universe



Category: youdongdong
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	张扬×尤东东

酒池肉林，助纣为虐。尤冬冬被被张扬邀请去他的比基尼party，他去到那里 心里就蹦出酒池肉林这个词。‘哎呀！！我去！！’ 一个三点式的美女至少d罩杯，那白白的奶子都快把泳衣撑爆了，摇摇晃晃的从尤冬冬身边走过去。  
‘小弟弟！和我喝一杯酒啊’ 一会又是另一个c罩杯的美女端着酒要和他喝一杯，尤冬冬虽然有点屌丝，但是送过来的艳福他还是想抓住啊，拿过酒杯，偷偷的看着那个美女豪爽的一饮而尽，一丝酒液从美女嘴角一路滑向那双峰之间。尤冬冬的眼睛都睁大了，用酒杯挡着自己的目光，偷偷的看着那滴酒滑动。  
尤冬冬也是一口气干了，美女很高兴，叫了几个姐妹也轮番的和他喝了一杯。傻乎乎的尤冬冬是一杯接一杯，不久之后他就有点眩晕，打着酒嗝向美女们摆手示意自己不行了。

Party才开始，美女们的兴致也才开始，尤冬冬就打起退堂鼓。美女一致的切了他一句，就分分散开找寻其他的目标人物。尤冬冬听着震耳欲聋的音乐声，心脏的跳动加快，他靠着墙，摸着墙壁想找个清静的地方休息一下。  
“东东” 一个有点模糊的身影挡着他的去路，听声音是张扬。  
“张总”  
“你没事吧！”张扬早就看到他了，看到他和美女们喝酒，看着他像个小老鼠一样缩着身体往墙壁靠。尤冬冬眼睛有点花，勉强的笑了笑说自己没事。  
张总也不想多说，拉着他上了二楼。二楼相对人少，他们进了一个房间，门一关上，外面的音乐几乎听不见了。突然消失的音乐让尤冬冬好了许多，他站直身体，不再是那个含胸驼背的模样。  
叹了口气的尤冬冬，摸着自己的胸口‘心跳还是好快’。‘你喝的太急了有点的醉 ，在这里休息一下吧’尤冬冬也不客气 坐在沙发上，四肢摊开的仰着头。  
张扬看着这个号称自己是纯种直男的人，穿着大裤衩一样的沙滩裤，四仰八叉的仰躺着。张扬看着那上下滑动的喉结真想一口咬过去，他转过身确定房门锁上，拿出一个小箱子。  
‘张总？’尤冬冬听见响动，发现张扬没有离开和他在一个房间里，他突然觉得气氛有点尴尬，但是看着张扬打开那个小箱子的同时，他的酒意醒了不少。  
箱子里全是情趣用品，有他认识的还有他不认识的玩意儿，‘张总，你这是要干嘛？’尤冬冬有点害怕的缩起自己的腿，觉得自己就像被狼盯上的兔子。  
‘东东，我们试一下这个怎么样！’张扬拿着一个副带着粉红色毛毛的手铐，但是手铐中间的链子可是实打实的金属材质。  
‘试个屁！’尤冬冬一鼓作气的撑起身想跑，可是他被张扬拦腰一把抱住重新甩回到沙发里，对方趁机上去压着制他，把手铐牢牢的铐在他手腕上。  
‘你变态啊，张扬！放开我’尤冬冬挣扎了两下发现自己根本挣不开，他真的有点怕，他觉得自己真孬，他的双腿尽开始不停的打颤。  
‘对啊 ，我就是变态，我们来试试’张扬的瞳孔的透着一股子的邪气，手里拿着一个跳蛋，一打开电源它就开始嗡嗡的震动，尤冬冬本能的蜷双腿，整个人缩成了一个球。  
张扬有办法撬开他，靠近他的后颈呼吸喷洒在上面，对方立刻就有了反应。  
‘我去 恶心！’尤冬冬被张扬抓着头发被迫仰起头，激烈的舔舐，张扬恨不得把他吃进肚子里，舌头拼命的往里探，纠缠着对方不放。尤冬冬那里试过这么激情的舌吻，口水该怎么咽都不知道，张扬倒也不嫌弃全全的就收下来。  
张扬的手不老实的隔着那条花哨的沙滩裤摸着尤冬冬的性器，轻声哼一声，里说暗喜，这简直就是处男的反应，一个深吻就微微的变硬抬头了。  
‘拿开，把你爪子拿开啊’尤冬冬并着双腿，夹着那个魔爪，用铐在一起的手腕抵御着侵袭，张扬冷哼出来，手指在裤子上面划着圈圈，尤冬冬就差点呻吟出来。  
‘别抵抗了，都是男人，还有什么不了解的，命根子都被人抓着了，还有什么好顽抗的。’张扬的手变本加厉的隔着裤子摩挲着，看着尤冬冬脸色潮红，耳朵都快红透了。他把那个跳蛋打开，用手夹着摸进那大大的裤腿，一下就找准那个位子。  
‘我去，你不要。啊……啊……。’跳蛋的震动在他阴囊下面的位置，尤冬冬就像过电一样的弓起身子，张扬慢慢拖开他一条腿，那个沙滩裤连着内裤一起被扒到了大腿根的位置。  
性器已经直挺挺的立在那里，张扬看着咽了咽口水，一口含了上去，尤冬冬什么时候有过这待遇，口交这项活动，他想都不敢想。他只能喘着气的呻吟，对方好像也不是太熟练，但是就是舌头舔弄着顶部就已经让他受不了了，没几下尤冬冬的下体已经是黏黏糊糊的，张扬就着那些体液把跳蛋推进他的后穴里。  
‘哎呀，拿出来 拿出来啊。。啊。。啊……。诶啊……。’跳蛋在他身体里，尤冬冬仿佛都能听到它的震动声，张扬放开尤冬冬的性器，延着小腹一路吻到胸口，含着那个小球肉舔弄着，另个一也被他用手捻着搓揉着。  
‘你红了，就和一只小龙虾一样。好吃……。。’尤冬冬的身体真的透着一层红色，精瘦的身体感觉像个少年，张扬就这样一路吻到了他的嘴巴，‘尝尝，你的味道！’，唇舌再次的纠缠带着男人的腥臊味道。  
尤冬冬羞耻到了极点，带着哭腔的求饶，屁股里面的跳蛋，越震越里面，想要加紧屁股可是震动的感觉就越强烈。  
‘东东，我的小可爱，你说你是要一个晚上的都含着这个跳蛋，还是让我操一你一次就结束。’  
‘呜呜。。我都。。不想。。要……。’  
‘那可不行，你得选一个！这样吧，你含着跳蛋打飞机给我看看’  
‘不 不要……。呜呜~~~’尤冬冬都不想要，但是他认为张扬要能爽一次可能这折磨也就结束了，他傻兮兮，慢慢的把腿张开了一点点。这个邀请就是小白兔给大灰狼开门，张扬立刻脱到自己的沙滩裤，那个激昂早就把裤子撑成帐篷。张扬也不想他受伤，慢慢拉出跳蛋的同时抹了一些润滑液在穴口，提枪就捅了进去。  
‘啊哈……啊……。慢……点……。’尤冬冬的一条腿架在张扬肩上，张扬的性器狠狠的再穴口进出着，那润滑液很有用，小穴又滑又软。  
‘宝贝……。你好棒……’张扬爽的有点语无伦次，宝贝宝贝的乱喊，扶着尤冬冬的臀部死命的撞着。‘宝贝啊……男人。。也有个G点的……。你的在那里……。让我找找……。’  
尤冬冬有点懵 ，什么G点，当张扬的性器在他屁股换着方向的捅着，突然捅到一个地方的时候，尤冬冬叫了出来。  
‘我的乖乖 ……找到了……。’  
‘啊哈……哈……不……不要……。’尤冬冬知道什么是G点 了，那个肉棒摩越是擦着那里，他的性器就会变得越硬。席卷全身的快感让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他的一条腿不自觉的盘在张扬腰上，抬着腰迎合著对方的冲撞。张扬的性器就像抹足油的打桩机，高速而凶猛的频率一进一出，沙发都被他推动的移了位置，尤冬冬重来没有如此清楚的感受一个男人的爆发力，脑袋混沌，所以的感官全部都集中在后穴，已经快要被顶穿的肚腹。  
‘宝贝’张扬让他的双手环住自己的肩，把他的腿盘在腰间，小小的沙发就是他们的天地。尤冬冬的坚挺杵在张扬小腹，他温柔的帮他爱抚着，尤冬冬快要变成一滩烂泥，张开腿任由男人狂操着，发出弱弱的呻吟，完全不由自主地流着口水，在他内壁来来回回的刮着的性器，他配合的夹紧对方的进进出出，最后两个人耳鬓厮磨的几乎同时达到高潮。


End file.
